Caribbean Blue
by Confetti Leaves
Summary: Nearly getting arrested on tropical vacations was never his plan... But he if he were going to be charged with something, he'd much prefer public indecency to accessory to murder. Co-written with ArwenLalaith


The sound of the ocean crashing, waves making their way to the beach, the sun gently warming his skin, and the ice cold beer slipping down this throat – he decided that life could not get any better...until she leaned over and kissed him gently.

Between her sparking eyes and the shining sun behind her, he couldn't decide which was more brilliant. But then she smiled, her eyes glowing with happiness, and he decided it was her eyes. Most definitely her eyes.

"I can't believe you just bought tickets and got us here," she whispered, a smile in her voice, "You know that's crazy, right?"

"Crazy _brilliant_," he smirked. "I'm a genius and you know it."

She laughed, "And modest too."

He looked at her over the edge of his sunglasses. "When you look this good, you don't have to be modest," he said in all seriousness.

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, but she couldn't deny that he looked pretty damn good. "Well, you have your charms..." she teased.

She shifted, sitting up, and grabbed a beer, giving him a full view of her body. His gaze roamed over her curves, her baby blue bikini only making him pay more attention to her ample chest. She caught the smirk she both loved and hated on his face and grinned, shaking her head at him, knowing all too well what was going on in his head.

He pulled her close and brushed his lips over hers, pressing kisses up her jaw to her ear. "You know what else is crazy?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"What?"

"I want you so much right now."

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes a second time. "Shocking..." she said flatly, a smirk on her lips, "How's that any different from when we're at home?"

"The difference is that you're not in a tiny bikini when we're home," he grinned. "It'd be a lot faster to get you naked..."

"You never take very long to get me out of my everyday clothes when we're home," she pointed out.

He pressed kisses down her neck, feeling her pulse race under his lips. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if your intention in taking me here was to get me naked, then you wasted your money."

He worked up an adorable pout and his puppy dog eyes. "Are you saying I won't be getting any lovin' here?"

"Well, certainly not right here," she said pointedly, "You'll have to at least wait until we get back to the hotel."

"Why not here?" He pouted like a five year old denied of his favourite toy.

Emily shook her head. "Because, Agent Morgan, it's illegal and I don't want to be charged with indecent behaviour in public. We can't risk it," she added, gently kissing him to soften the blow.

"So, we don't get caught," he said simply, "Besides, we're federal agents, I'm sure we could get out of being charged with anything."

"What is with your need to get arrested on tropical vacations?"

"I wasn't the one who got arrested," he countered, "And don't change the subject. There's no one here but us, no one to see – as long as we're quick and you're _quiet_..."

"Me? What about you?" she argued, then shook her head again, "I'm sorry, baby."

Morgan sighed dramatically, "Fine. I guess we can just chill."

He pulled her close to him, her back resting against his chest and she smiled softly when they settled back into a comfortable silence.

But she knew he wouldn't give up easily and, sure enough, his lips began pressing probing kisses down the back of her neck, whispering against her skin what he was going to do to her when they returned to their room. He gently trailed his fingers down her arms, dancing across her stomach and anywhere he could reach.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a hint of huskiness bleeding into her voice, not sounding nearly as nonchalant as she had hoped. She had to hand it to him – he knew just how to push her buttons.

"Nothing," he said innocently. She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"I said no," she repeated, trying very hard not to react, to give in.

"What did I do, baby?" he murmured, grinning. His warm breath against the nape of her neck had her shivering with anticipation.

She turned to face him, trying to keep a straight face, but it was so hard when he had that all-knowing smile on his face. "You're trying to get me to give in to you."

"Is it working?" His hands slid down her back, trailing over the knots of her bikini top.

"No," she said determinedly.

He was silent for a moment, studying her. "Yes, it is," he refuted triumphantly, "I can see it in your eyes...you want me."

She tried to glare at him, huffing, "You are the most impossible man."

"Impossible to resist..." He grinned, "So, what do you say?"

"Someone could see us, Derek," she tried to reason, suppressing her urge to jump on him. "We can't risk it..."

Morgan smiled smugly knowing that he had, once again, broken down her defences; he gently nudged her to lie back on the beach towel as he kissed her shoulder. "Baby, it's a quiet beach," he murmured against her skin, "And we're shielded from view. No one knows we're here..."

"But..."

"Tell me you don't want this," he whispered against her lips, showering kisses on her beautiful face. "Tell me you can wait until we get back to the hotel..."

She bit at her lip, struggling to hold back a moan as his talented lips trailed over her skin. He was tugging gently at the bow keeping her top on her body – they both knew he had broken down her defences and it was only a matter of time until she gave in.

He shifted, laying on top of her, his body covering hers. She could feel his anticipation hard and firm against her bare stomach. She let out a soft moan when his lips danced across her collarbone, trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts.

Under his probing kisses and his talented hands caressing her body, she felt herself getting wet.

She knew he wanted her to say those words, to tell him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He wouldn't stop teasing her until she said it.

When he nudged aside her bikini bottom to lightly stroke her clit, she knew she couldn't keep up her resistance any longer. "Alright, alright," she sighed, "You win. I _need_ you..." She could feel his victorious smile against her skin. "But this was a dirty trick," she added, "I'm gonna make you pay later."

"Fine by me, princess. Bring it on," he laughed.

She arched under him as he continued his teasing touches. Her snappy rhetoric interrupted by a breathy moan of, "God, Derek!"

Pleased with his victory, he tore the now offending bikini top from her body and tossed it aside. He took a moment to admire her body. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered against her ear, smiling lightly when she blushed, "I love you." He kissed her taut nipples, sending shivers down her spine, her soft moans sounding down the otherwise quiet beach.

Kissing his way down her body, he tugged at the knots on either side of her hips that were holding her bikini bottom on her and tossed it aside too. He traced his finger over her core, loving the way she gasped as he lightly grazed her clit.

He sank two fingers into her warmth, working her deeply. He may have had to coax her into this, but it didn't take much to know that she was enjoying it, her pleased cries making it very clear.

He kissed her hard. "Quiet, princess," he warned, "You'll get us caught."

She tried to glare at him, but it required more concentration than she seemed to have at the moment. "I thought you like when I'm loud..." she said cheekily.

She was right, but more than that, he liked to be in control. "If you're not quiet, I'll stop..." he threatened. And they both knew she didn't want that.

"You're cruel," she managed through ratcheting breaths.

"And yet, you still love me," he chuckled softly, leaning down to claim her lips in a searing kiss. "Just goes to show I'm irresistible."

Her protests were lost in a sea of soft cries and moans of overwhelming pleasure as he massaged her clit.

Pushing another finger into her wet heat, he stroked the very spot that sent thrilling waves of bliss throughout her body. He smirked as he watched her struggle to keep her loud cries to a minimum. He bent down, licking her pebbled nipples and grinning as he watched her shiver in delight.

Breathing heavily and completely at the mercy of her boyfriend, she wrangled her powers of concentration and set to work on removing his shorts. But the effect he had on her was so powerful that even completing simple tasks like undoing the knots in his shorts seemed too difficult for her. She made a small noise of displeasure, causing him to chuckle quietly. "Take it off!"

"Manners, Emily," he scolded.

She huffed indignantly before working up her best pleading look. "Please, take it off, Derek. I need you... I want you to make love to me. Please?"

He appeared to consider it for a moment. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." he sighed dramatically, removing his hand from her core to finish undressing.

"Is this fun for you?" she asked pointedly as he undressed exaggeratedly slow, making her wait, knowing that she was already aching with need.

"Yes," he said seriously, "You're mine and you're completely at my mercy. You like that, don't you?" She glared at him – he was taking far too much pleasure in controlling her like this.

He smirked as he took his sweet time removing his shorts until, finally, she'd had enough. Pushing him down onto his back when he wasn't paying attention, she straddled him. She slowly lowered herself down onto his length, revelling in the pleasure of his hardness inside her.

The feel of her tight and wet around him caused his breath to hitch. He gasped when she trailed a fingernail along the creases of his inner thigh, sending a tingling sensation down his spine as she moved slow and deliberate against him. She trailed kisses up his chest to his neck, sucking at his pulse point, his heartbeat racing under her lips.

He groaned and cursed thickly as she squeezed her feminine muscles tightly and he was sure that the way she throbbed hotly around him caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head. "Quiet, Derek," she murmured, smirking, "You'll get us caught."

As she moved against him, she rotated her hips, his length hitting all the right angles and stroking all the right spots. "You're getting back at me," he breathed.

"Yes," she murmured. Resting her hands on his heaving chest, she leaned over him and kissed him hard. "I told you I'd make you pay for it," she whispered, sucking the spot below his ear that she knew would drive him crazy.

"Emily..."

His hands danced across her back, keeping her close to him, loving the way her hardened nipples scraped against his chest. From her ragged breaths, he could tell she was close. His hands cupped her ass, quickening her pace and pushing himself deeper into her.

"Derek..." she whimpered huskily.

He heard her soft, sweet voice murmuring his name over and over again, slowly becoming louder and more insistent. He reluctantly opened his eyes and quickly shut them again as the bright light assaulted his retinas. He blinked slowly against the soft glow of the morning sun brightening the otherwise dark room.

Morgan smiled when Emily rested her warm hand on his chest, looking for all intents and purposes that it belonged there. "I had a dream," he whispered, kissing her softly.

"I know, I heard you," she smirked. He followed her gaze down to the little tent under the covers. "What was I doing?"'

"Mmm..." he grinned, recalling the dream he'd had, "Illegal, naughty things to me... On a beach..."

She laughed warmly; he watched as her eyes sparkled with an amusement that never failed to make him smile brightly. "Yeah, only in your dreams..."

He gave her a conspiratorial smile. "Let's go away together," he said, "We need a vacation."

She laughed, "What did you have in mind?"

"Anywhere warm."

"Sure, but we're _not_ having sex on the beach."

"Why not?" he asked incredulously.

"Because it's illegal and we could get caught," she explained, kissing him gently to soften the blow. "Besides, do you know that the beach is home to thousands to parasites? If one of us, probably me, gets an infection, the rest of the vacation will be ruined."

He sighed. "I hate it when you're right about things like this..."

"I'm sorry." She straddled him, her raven hair falling over her shoulders. "How about I make it up to you by taking care of this problem?" Her hand trailed down to the waistband of his pants.

"I guess that would make me feel a _little_ better," he sighed dramatically.

She laughed again and pressed her lips against his. As the kiss heated up, he rolled her over the bed so she was beneath him, smiling as he caught the need in her eyes. "Seriously," he whispered huskily, "I don't care where we go as long as you go with me. I love you."

Such simple words, but they never failed to melt her heart. "Show me," she murmured, tracing her fingers down his arms.


End file.
